


A Candle Or A Werewolf

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Remus reads a Muggle fairy tale, and it confuses Sirius and James.





	

Sirius flopped on the couch, legs off to the side and the upper half of his torso leaning awkwardly against Remus so he didn’t stab himself on one of the corners of the book he was holding. 

“Moony,” he whined piteously, nuzzling Remus’s bare arm where his face was touching. “Pay attention to me.” 

“You’ve trapped my arm, Pads,” he chided mildly, eyes still on the book. 

Sirius pouted, pushing himself up then sitting close enough to Remus it was obvious he’d rather be sitting  _ on _ him. He wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the werewolf’s neck. “You’re still not paying attention to me,” he admonished quietly. He turned to look at the ever-so consuming book. “What’s so interesting?” 

“It’s a Muggle fairy tale.” 

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the text. “About a sentient candle? I thought Muggles didn’t believe in that sort of thing.” 

“They don’t,” James said when he entered the room, kicking off his shoes carelessly and sitting on Remus’s other side. “Evans said it’s just for stories.” He curled his arms around Remus too, tangling with Sirius when he moved to accommodate the extra limbs. 

“It’s about a candle that can’t find where it belongs in the world until it meets a matchbox. It never thought it would work, but after that it was happy.” 

“Are you calling yourself a candle, Rem?” James asked, slightly bewildered. “Cause I have to say, you’re much cuter.” 

“Nicer to have around too,” Sirius added. 

Remus smiled faintly, closing the book and throwing it carefully on the ground in front of them (the table had to be taken out because it kept getting in the way). He snuggled into their touches. “I suppose it’s better than nothing.” 

“Oh?” Sirius asked, kissing his cheek lightly. “You hear that Jamie? We’re better than nothing.” 

“Praise Merlin, I thought the day would never come,” he returned, kissing Remus’s other cheek in a similar fashion. 

He chuckled. “Alright, you win. You’re amazing, I love you, and I don’t see how my life could have ended up better than this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
